


Soulmate Headcanon

by rainysunshine



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/pseuds/rainysunshine
Summary: Best of wivesAnd best of women





	Soulmate Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes while listening to a remix of Never Gonna Give You Up and Darude Sandstorm because I got so many requests to do this so I went FINE.
> 
> Good luck reliving this.

  * Scott doesn’t hear anything. Not the organ playing. Not the quiet chatters of the crowd. Not the sound of his own heart pounding in his chest. 
  * He’s grasping the seat in front of him tightly. Her best friend of 22 years but he’s sitting at the very back. 
  * How pathetic.
  * _I languished in a loveless marriage in London, I lived only to read your letters._
  * (When the invitation landed on his doorstep, he calls his real estate agent.)
  * (He sold his 4-bedroom house, the one he’s saved for since he was 21, yesterday.)
  * _I look at you and think ‘God, what have we done with our lives, and where did it get us?’_
  * He remembers the smile on her face, on the many podiums, on the many car rides, on the many nights in his bed. 
  * (But not today.)
  * She’s ethereal, like from the canvas of a Renaissance painter, as she takes her fiance’s hand.
  * The colors start to fade. 
  * _That doesn’t wipe the tears or the years away._
  * He looks at the tear stains on his black neatly-pressed pants; it’s like an ink blotch. 
  * (They say it’s much worse than what you had before your first meeting.)
  * His peripheral vision is the first to go. The entire congregation is in a gnarly black-and-white film. 
  * Others would have run out to spend their last seconds looking at the lush trees, or the blooming flowers, or the turquoise lake outside the chapel. 
  * _But I’m back in the city, and I’m here to stay._
  * He stays. 
  * _I know what I’m here to do._
  * He looks at his soulmate gradually slipping away from his life forever, with every word of promise she utters. 
  * _I’m not here for you._
  * “I do.”
  * His sight disintegrates. 
  * _In a million years ago, I should’ve said, “This one’s mine.”_
  * The last color he sees is the green in Tessa’s eyes.




End file.
